Bows and Arrows
by jenolas
Summary: A very young Legolas competes in his first archery tournament


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Bows and Arrows  
  
The Woodland Elves of Mirkwood were renowned for their prowess at archery, and the annual tournament held there was an event that every Elf was eager to win. This year the event was to include, for the first time, a contest for the elf lings who the Archery Master deemed had sufficient skill to compete. It was no secret that their young Prince had shown exceptional talent as an archer and King Thranduil had been heard on several occasions to say that he thought his son would win.  
  
The young Prince was supposed to be in bed, awaiting his nightly bedtime story, but Legolas was so excited about the contest that he could not sleep. He could think of nothing but winning the beautiful new bow that was the first prize, and the fact that he would make Ada very proud if he won.  
  
Thranduil stomped noisily through the hallway as he approached his son's bedchamber. A game of hide and seek was a part of their nightly ritual and he always made sure Legolas could hear his approach.  
  
"That young elf had better be in bed when I get there!" he said in a voice loud enough for Legolas to hear. He smiled when he heard a muffled giggle and the thump of the wardrobe door closing. The King entered the bedchamber and made a great show of discovering his son missing. "What, no Legolas?" he said patting the covers of the empty bed, trying hard to keep a look of concern, rather than amusement, on his face. "I wonder where he can be? I did not pass him in the hallway just now. Hmmm, I think I had better look for him." He searched under the bed, on the balcony and even in the tree outside the bedroom window, deliberately avoiding the wardrobe. Legolas had the door open just enough to allow him to watch and he had to place his small hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that resulted from his Ada's unsuccessful efforts to find him. "I do believe I am going to have to send out a search party, I hope he has not been kidnapped by Orcs." He said with mock fear. "It will be a shame if he is not to be found, " he continued with a subtle look towards the wardrobe, "for I had such hopes that he would win the archery contest." Even elf-lings possess the speed of movement of their race and before he knew it there was a small blonde-headed elf jumping onto his lap, looking up at him with wide-eyed innocence and love.  
  
"Here I am Ada." Thranduil laughed as he gently removed the small arms from around his neck that were threatening to choke him, and settled his son beneath the covers. He cherished moments such as these.  
  
"So you are. I am glad, for if you had vanished, one of your friends would win that beautiful bow." He teased lightly.  
  
"Oh no they will not!" he protested. "I am sure it was made for me, it has green leaves carved all over it."  
  
"That may be so, but for now I think that a nice quiet story and a good night's sleep is what you require." Opening the book that was on the table next to the bed, the King began reading the story they had not finished the night before. It was not long before Legolas' eyes took on the glazed look of an elf who was walking in the waking dream that is called sleep. Thranduil tucked the covers about his son and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, my son."  
  
******  
  
The day of the tournament finally arrived, much to the relief of the parents of the elf lings who were to compete. Thranduil had not been the only one who had to try and contain a very excited child. He was also pleased to see that there were several other talented archers in Legolas' class; they would be needed in later years to help in the war with the Shadow. Dismissing such dark thoughts for the moment, he concentrated on watching the contest. Only Legolas and one other young elf had not missed a single shot and the Archery Master had set ten more difficult targets amongst the trees. The other young elf shot first and scored a perfect round, and everyone watched as the young Prince stepped forward for his attempt. His first nine shots were perfect and there was a hushed silence as he took aim for his last shot.  
  
He had barely released his arrow when a bird landed on his target, and with elven swiftness and a skill well beyond his years, he moved his bow slightly, deliberately deflecting the arrow. It missed the target, and the bird. He could not keep the tears from welling in his eyes, for he had lost the contest, and the beautiful bow. He felt Ada approach and pull him into a hug,  
  
"I am so proud of you, Legolas. Such an unselfish act to sacrifice the contest to save a life." Legolas tried to smile, and looked around, surprised to see that everyone was cheering and applauding his act of kindness.  
  
The winner was also cheered and congratulated and after the Archery Master presented him with his prize, he came over to speak with Legolas.  
  
"That was an extremely skilled shot, one I doubt that even I could have made." He said, truly impressed with Legolas' talent.  
  
"Thank you. My lord" he responded quietly, "I could not allow the bird to be killed by my arrow."  
  
"If it is any comfort, I think that one day you will be considered the finest archer in all of Mirkwood." Legolas nodded glumly and did not notice that Thranduil was having a few private words with the Master.  
  
When Legolas awoke the next morning, he was amazed to find a brand new bow on the end of his bed, decorated with a beautiful bird surrounded by green leaves. 


End file.
